1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine power generating machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gas turbine power generating machine which is installed near gas fields or oil fields and which transmits generated electricity to a consuming area through a power transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of environmental pollution in worldwide scale, regulations on exhaust gases from various engines have been urged in progress. Under such situations, natural gas is increasingly employed as fuel giving less influence upon environments. Natural gas produced in a gas field is transported to a consuming area, for example, by a method of liquefying the natural gas with a liquefaction facility near the gas field and transporting the liquefied natural gas to the consuming area by land or sea, or by a method of transporting the natural gas, as it is, to the consuming area through pipelines. The pipelines include several booster stations for boosting the pressure of natural gas to compensate for a pressure loss caused while the natural gas flows through the pipelines. The interval between the booster stations is, e.g., several tens to several hundreds kilometers. Constructions of general gas-turbine power generating machine are disclosed in, e.g., Patent Document 1 (JP,A 2003-166428) and Patent Reference 2 (JP,A 2002-327629).